


I didn't imagine that

by Ulquii



Series: The Voltron Multishipping [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Kiss, Attempt of kissing, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Lance is just so self-conscious, Light Angst, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: They were in danger, and Lance couldn't help thinking about how close their lips were.





	I didn't imagine that

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in this beautiful [fanart](https://creantzy.tumblr.com/post/178419848843/drawing-fake-screencaps-takes-like-for-ever-but)!!

It wasn’t the best moment to think about that. At all.

They were being chased by dozens of robot sentries in the Galra base they were trying to destroy. And in some point, the team had to divide in smaller groups, ending up himself with Keith running across many halls and rooms.

They were in danger. In actual danger. And Lance was feeling already exhausted, his breath catching up un his throat and his lungs hurting because of the lack of air.

“Lance!”

He shook his head, his hands gripping his knees while he tried to breathe correctly, the adrenaline and dread running through his veins at the sound of steps right behind him. He wanted to keep up with Keith, he didn’t want to be in that kind of situation where he couldn’t even regain oxygen, he didn’t want to cause Keith to be in more danger than he had to.

“I-I… I don’t…” he tried between ragged breaths, his voice rasping out and making him cough and stumble to a wall, “I-I can’t… K-keith…”

He heard him curse, his steps going back to him quickly and pulling his arm, making him trip to the side where a door opened up.

“Come on!” he muttered with his voice too worried to cover up the alarm, and he found himself falling to his butt and bringing Keith with him “Hey!”

“I’m sorry… I…” Lance coughed, trying to push him away, “Y-you have to go, I don’t think I’ll-”

Keith shushed, looking over his shoulder to the door behind him, and moving to closing it up.

Lance was scared, he knew they were about to be discovered, and all because of his weakness, all because he was a weight bringing Keith down with him, all because he wasn’t capable to finish the mission.

“K-keith” he stuttered, Keith looking back at him, “You should go, y-you should… save yourself, this isn’t…”

Keith’s eyes opened a bit in shock, and suddenly he was in his knees in front of him, shushing him again with his index finger in front of his mouth and a deep frown in his face.

“Could you just- Shhh!” he whispered, a startled edge in his voice, and Lance froze at the soft shush that hit his lips.

They were too close. And maybe Lance didn’t have to notice that because he knew how cramped space that the supply closet they were in was, but he just stared at them, being thin and plush in the center, just where Keith’s index finger was before he lowered his hand.

He knew he spent too much staring, seeing them tighten a bit and be caught by Keith’s teeth. Lance gasped, shooting up his eyes and finding Keith’s staring at his lips, too, and he felt breathless, not because of the run, or because of the wild steps on the other side of the closed door, but because of Keith actually leaning into his space.

Keith froze, and suddenly turned his face away from Lance, his mullet almost hitting him in the face at the move.

“They’re gone” he heard him mutter and Lance sighed at the disappoinment his heart sunk in, feeling so stupid.

He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to feel relieved at not being in danger for a minute, but he was sadder than he needed to.

“We maybe have a few minutes before they know we hid” Keith continued getting up to his feet and still facing the wall instead of Lance, “We should head back befo-”

“Keith.”

Keith huffed, glancing him over his shoulder.

“What?”

“Tell me I didn’t imagine that.”

He almost felt more like an idiot, but he needed to know.

“I…” he trailed off, and Lance gripped his fists in the floor, not being able to look at him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

_Of course._

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever” he grumbled biting his tongue to keep himself from cursing.

But Keith didn’t open the door when Lance got up, instead sighing loudly.

“Tell ME I didn’t imagine that.” Keith repeated, his shoulders going up to his ears, “You were… you just…”

“What? Checking you out?”

Keith sighed again, and Lance knew he rolled his eyes at the question.

“I mean…” he murmured, glancing him briefly, “I’m not going to make out with you in a supply closet in a Galra base we should be destroying.”

Lance took a sharp breath and bit his mouth, keeping himself from smiling and say something that could ruin everything.

“What about my room when we get back?”

Keith stayed silent, and Lance almost regrets saying that.

“Okay.”

And he couldn’t keep still for the few minutes they had to report back to the castle, pulling Keith to his room just when they were out of sight from the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing this because I just can't handle my time better, so I can't continue my long fanfics :c  
> I'm coming back, I swear :')


End file.
